


Kinktober: Intercrural Sex

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Julian shows Reyja a secret glade just outside Vesuvia.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697680
Kudos: 30





	Kinktober: Intercrural Sex

Sunlight dapples the path along the river that Julian and I walk, hand in hand, our arms swinging with each step. A picnic basket hangs from his other elbow, shaded from the sun by the jacket he shed when we were still within sight of the city. He won’t tell me where we’re going, just that the late summer heat won’t bother us for long.

We’re city people, me and Julian. We like our amenities, our paved streets and roofs overhead. Hearing the grumble of ancient pines or seeing the shrugged shoulders of distant mountain ranges is one thing, but venturing into them? I think his adventuring days are over and mine never began, thank you very much. Still, though, jaunts to the sprawling fields outside Vesuvia to watch Nadia’s herds of horses graze or a wander through the woods picking medicinal herbs, that’s different. As long as the bugs and the weather cooperate, we usually make fine memories on these little dates.

We pass into the shade of vast, sprawling oaks and the noise of the river fades, replaced by the babble of a narrow brook. Julian squeezes my hand and grins when I glance up at him.

“Nearly there, my dear. Just over the rise up ahead, near that stand of birches.” He gestures at the white-barked trees crowning the next hill. Smooth stones speckled with lichen, some looming as large as the shop or larger, dwarf them, casting shadows down the other side of the incline.

Our trail winds around the base of the hill but Julian guides us into the waving grass straight up its side instead, angling towards a gap between two of the rocks. As we get closer, I notice that the stream seems to pour from these same boulders, reduced to a trickle tumbling over the scree. But before I can point it out, we enter a sheltered gully leading into the stone's shade. The narrow canyon stretches far deeper than I would have expected, the laughter of the water accompanying us all the way through. By the time we emerge onto the other side, anything I wanted to say has been completely wiped away.

I know my mouth is gaping open, but I can’t help myself. Now I understand why he didn’t tell me: even he couldn’t have done a description justice. Surrounded on all sides by steep rock walls, covered in lush vines and the last of the season’s flowers, the clearest spring I’ve ever seen bubbles from deep within the earth, making its way down to the river along the very brook we followed to get here. Low bushes and more birch trees have taken root in the fertile soil, fed by the sunshine that filters through gaps in the massive stones and beams down from overhead.

Julian squeezes my hand again. “Do you like it?”

When I tear my awed gaze away from the hidden glade to look at him, his brows are peaked with worry. I wonder how many times he’s wanted to show me this place, how many times he talked himself out of it for fear that it wouldn’t be good enough. That _he_ wouldn’t be good enough. I smile at him, broad and genuine. “Julian Devorak, I love it and I love you. It’s perfect.”

I feel his relieved exhalation more than I hear it as he scoops me into a tight embrace, spinning us through the light and shadow of the hideaway. Our laughter twines together and echoes up the stones into the dome of the sky before he sets me down and stoops to place the picnic basket he brought on the ground as well.

“We absolutely must take a dip in the spring before we eat, darling,” he says, pulling his shirt off. “Neviv superstition demands we wait an hour after lunch to go swimming, and, well…” His eyes travel slowly down my body and back up again. “I don’t want to wait that long to see you.”

I raise an eyebrow. “And here I thought you just wanted to take me for a pleasant lunch outside the city.”

“Oh, we’ll do that too, my love, don’t misunderstand me.” He grins his famous grin. “But surely you’re, ah, tired from the walk. And, mmm, sweaty.” He crouches to work at the clasp on one of his boots, then looks up at me and licks his lips. “You could freshen up in the nice cool water with me. I won’t bite, you know.”

“Ha! You absolutely will.”

He laughs too, abandoning the stubborn clasp and settling back on his haunches. “Alright, alright. Maybe I will. But only if you want me to. All of this is only if you want to.” He reaches for my hands and kisses each knuckle, the jut of my wrists, my fingertips, then rubs his cheek on my palm. His face is flushed and eager when he meets my gaze again.

It’s so hard to say anything but yes to his gorgeous gray eyes. “Okay. But I hope it’s as refreshing as you claim, because—” I let go of him to take my shirt off too, gripping the hem and crossing my arms over my chest to peel it up from the bottom. “It’s just so nice today, I’d really rather be naked.”

He whines in appreciation and scrambles to untie my boots and leggings, helping me undress before attending to himself. I beckon for him to follow me to the edge of the pool and sit down on one of the flatter stones so I can assist with his remaining clothes too. I’m sure having me kneel at his feet and work the tall sleeves of his boots down his legs is at least partially responsible for the scarlet flare rampaging across his cheeks and chest, as well as his growing erection. By the time I free him of his footwear and turn my attention to the belt and sash concealing his waistband, he’s been palming himself every few seconds under the guise of adjusting the fabric.

I let my hand linger on his cock as I lean over, my nakedness proving quite the distraction before he finally makes eye contact with me. “See something you like?” I croon, walking my fingers up his bulge.

He nods vigorously. “Y-you’re stunning, my love. Beautiful.”

“Hmm.” I plant one hand on each of his thighs and follow the thick hair that covers his chest, tapering down to disappear beneath his trousers. “What’s your favorite part?”

Between my wrists, his cock reacts to my question before he does, straining at the confines of his tight pants. “Favorite part? Of you?” He laughs incredulously. “What is a night sky’s favorite star? Or an ocean’s favorite wave? Every piece of you makes the whole tapestry a work of elegance no others could hope to replicate.”

“Oh, Juley.” I ruffle his hair before looping my arms around his neck to give him a kiss. “I was just teasing. Nice diplomatic answer though.”

He catches my waist and kisses me again, then pulls back to smirk at me. “Me, a diplomat? I would start several wars by accident before anyone even knew my name.”

“Not with sweet talk like that, you wouldn’t.”

The smirk melts into a beaming smile, his eyes hazy with love and desire. “Ahhh, but I save all my best work for you.”

The sun scathes my back as he lavishes my lips and cheeks and throat with attention. As much as I enjoy it, we can carry on in the water, when we’re both stripped and shaded. I break away from his mouth and start kissing down his torso towards his still-throbbing erection, eager to be rid of his trousers for my sake as well as his. He groans happily feeling my hands again, though I only touch him to pull his pants off. He’s hard enough to stand upright against his abdomen once the impeding fabric is puddled around his ankles, and he smiles almost bashfully at me when he sees himself. As if I ever minded him getting aroused. It’s a gorgeous sight.

“Come on, lovely,” I say, holding my hand out. “You said you wanted to swim, so let’s swim.”

We wade into the spring together. It’s deep enough that Julian can stand submerged to his underarms, which is floating for me. I dip underwater; the moment the sweet, pure ripples close over my head, I feel like I’ve just awakened from a good nap.

“You really are beautiful, Rey.” Julian’s adoring voice comes from behind me as I reemerge. He’s retreated to shallower waters, waist-level, and I catch sight of one of his hands stroking himself just below the surface, the other skating across his chest to toy with his nipples. “This place… it suits you.”

I swim towards him until my feet hit the stony bottom. My hair is too short to hold much water but I push it back from my face anyway as I consider him through hooded eyes. Something about his energy today makes me want to tease and pamper him in equal measure, even more so than usual. Maybe it's the relief in the set of his brows, or the small, contented smile resting at the corners of his mouth. The happiness we've made together is still so new, I can barely trust it.

But I do.

“So, are you going to give me a real answer?” I ask after a moment.

He bites his lip and, reluctantly, lets go of his cock. “A real answer?”

“For what you like best about me.”

“Oh.”

I slip closer to him, close enough to press my wet body against his. He stiffens and catches a whimper in his throat.

“You don’t have to be shy, lovely. After you tell me, you can have me all to yourself,” I murmur, scratching down his breastbone while I cling to his side. My fingernails part his chest hair easily, leaving gleaming droplets on each auburn curl I pass.

“Mm, darling, your—” Julian chokes, trembling. “Your whole body is simply wondrous. Your curves, your heat…” He grabs me around the waist again, kneading at the rolls of fat on my back. “Oh, you’re delicious! So… so plump and seductive. My god, how could I possibly—!“

He cuts himself off with a strangled groan when his wandering hands find my ass, then he drops his head to my shoulder and starts nibbling on my collarbone, his unconscious thrusts sending minuscule waves crashing against my belly. Ha, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist biting. He certainly won't hear any complaints about it from me.

“Oh, oh, forgive me, my love, but I was wrong,” he pants between kisses. “Oh, I would happily, no, _gratefully_ die between your legs, darling, if you willed it.” His fingertips dance along the crease where my ass flows into the backs of my legs. “Since you’re making me choose, my favorite part of you — other than your heart and your mind, of course — simply must be your delectable thighs.”

I reach under the water to stroke him; he bucks into my loose fist, swallowing his keening cries, but doesn’t make me stop. With his head still against mine, I lean in close and lick along the edge of his ear, smiling. I'm not sure how well this will work, considering how much taller he is, but I know myself well enough to believe that I can show him a new trick today. I've heard about it, read about it, before, for people who don't want to get pregnant or can't be penetrated for any number of other reasons. It's not like we wouldn't benefit from having another position in our repertoire regardless. And especially knowing how much he appreciates the body parts in question... I always knew he liked the shape and feel of me, even when I didn't like it myself, but knowing he'd go so far as to fuck me there sets my love for him spiraling into the sky as surely as our laughter did. “What if you fucked my thighs, all warm and soft and—”

His cock jumps out of my hand at the suggestion. Julian himself gasps, his grip on me tightening. “B-but what about you? Surely it won’t bring you any pleasure to—?”

“I’ll be fine, Juley. Seriously. You can finger me or eat me out afterwards, if it makes you feel better, but I guess I’m in a giving mood today.”

“If you’re absolutely certain…”

He's so considerate that it gets in the way sometimes. “Of course. We can even stay in the water, if you like. Make a little noise. Get a little rowdy.”

His cheeks flame up at that prospect and he sinks his teeth into his lower lip. “Oh, you are perfection itself.”

“Come prove it.”

I wiggle my hips at him as I wade over to the steepest side of the spring, where the rocks are sheer down to the water. I’ve just braced myself against the stone when I feel Julian’s touch on my back again, roaming along my shoulders only to be replaced by his mouth as he sucks purple marks where they’re sure to be seen even when I put my shirt back on. The water has made my skin slick and smooth, hopefully perfect for this, but I still spread my legs wide as he slides his cock between them before crossing them at the ankle to give him a tighter space to fuck.

It doesn’t feel like much to me, but from the cacophony of pleasure sounds he’s making, Julian is most definitely enjoying himself. A litany of moans and fucks and oh gods spills from him like it’s our first time again, back in the Tower’s realm. Once more, I find myself wondering how long he put this off for fear of what my reaction would be. I’ll have to talk to him, I think, tell him that there’s nothing he can’t say to me. I hope there’s nothing I can’t say to him either.

He cums fast, his spend jetting into the clear water and hanging there, suspended like glue in glass until it breaks apart and floats away. Julian presses his forehead to my back, between my shoulder blades, rubbing circles over my hips as he chases his breath.

“Didn’t mean… to finish… so quickly…” he pants. “Felt too good!”

“It’s okay, lovely. You know I don’t mind.” If anything, I like seeing how fast he can cum.

His relieved laugh comes out as a harsh exhale through his nose. “Always have to say it, though.” He takes an enormous breath and kisses the top of my head, nuzzling into my hair. “Truly, darling, that was… well, I would gladly do that again, if you felt so inclined.”

“Do you think it would be different if I were lying down? Maybe if I were on top?”

He shivers in delight, holding me closer. “I have no idea, but I’d love to find out.”

I chuckle and kiss his jawline. “We can’t try anything on an empty stomach, though, can we? And who knows? With the hour we have to wait while our food settles, I’m sure you’ll think of some way to return the favor.”


End file.
